Confessions for a Raven
by nekotenshihime
Summary: Hello all in the world of fanfiction! This is nekotenshi-hime again with a very special request from Lunar Silver! He asked me to write up a draft for a Teen Titans story and here it is. This is Lunar Silver's original idea, so all credit goes to him! Please enjoy and let me know what you think? Rated T to be safe.


**Hi everyone! This is nekotenshi-hime once again. Lunar Silver was kind enough to ask me to write this story for him. I want to be perfectly clear this is Lunar Silver's original idea and I am just the one who wrote the idea. I don't have much of a summary but here's something. After the defeat of Trigon, Beast Boy realizes that his feelings for Raven have gone beyond friendship, however, there is one little problem.  
How do I tell her what I am feeling? And more importantly what will Raven say? Luckily, the team has a day off before they have to chaperone at a dance. Maybe he'll get to tell Raven before the dance?  
Sorry I know it's kind of long but I hope it makes sense and I hope you like it! Without further ado here is a draft.**

**Confessions for a Raven**

"I wonder where Raven is" Beast boy asked. Starfire was in the kitchen making another of her alien concoctions with pickles, anchovies, and mint frosting. Cyborg and Robin were playing the racing car game with Robin trying in vain to beat his high score. As usual Raven was nowhere to be found. Beast boy had been thinking about a certain violet haired, sharp-tongued, quiet bookworm, with a talent for sarcastic speeches a lot. In fact over the past ten minutes he had thought about her at least seven times. He knew Raven was probably in her room. When was she not in her room?

Robin cried out with shock. Cyborg whooped with glee. Beast boy stared out the window. Was there anything in this room that would not remind him of her? Even the clouds reminded him of her. Beast boy had noticed, as of late, Raven smelled different. Raven's scent was spicy like cinnamon but smooth like chocolate. Her favorite spot on the couch, her favorite blue cup for her herbal tea, and any number of little things she touched around the tower.

"So Robin you up for another round" Cyborg asked with a wide grin on his face.

Robin sputtered and mumbled an answer. Starfire stirred a spoon in her strange dessert. Robin walked over with a smile. Starfire held the spoon that was dripping with strings of lime green or was it yellow and orange? Anyway considering Terra was not here to be a daring taste tester for her; Starfire would have to enjoy her creative sense of cooking by herself.

Beast boy walked into the kitchen. A tea kettle whistled announcing that the tea was ready. Beast boy reached into the cabinets for the familiar blue cup. Once again he found his thoughts traveling back to… his dark angel… Who was he kidding? If he ever told Raven how he really felt she would probably send him to another dimension. If he was lucky he might have a door slammed in his face.

"Uh, Beast boy I think you poured enough water in that cup." Beast boy hissed in pain. The hot water from the kettle was pooling on the floor and had already overflowed her cup. He almost threw the kettle away from the pain. Robin gently took the kettle from his friend's grip. Starfire held a damp towel on his hand. Cyborg grabbed a mop, from somewhere Beast boy didn't bother to see where he got it, and he pushed Beast boy out of the way.

"BB what were you thinking about man? You have been kind of spacey lately. Am I right Robin?"

"I agree with Cyborg," Robin said as he poured another cup of water for the tea. "You've been daydreaming a lot. None of us can get your attention half the time."

Cyborg said, "I remember last week you let me pass you in the racing car game. And you were in the lead- up until the point Raven walked in the room."

Starfire joined in after pulling out her odd looking green brownie shaped baked good. "I also remember you on the computer looking at the formal wear for hours. When I inquired why you were searching for formal wear, your response was most strange. You said, 'just because'. Am I correct in thinking that we have a dance to supervise tomorrow?"

Robin and Cyborg shook their heads as Starfire offered one of her brownies. She handed one to Beast boy who sniffed it, opened his mouth and bit it in half. Then he grinned and placed a couple on a black tray, next to Raven's cup of herbal tea, and while nibbling on the other half- he walked to the sliding doors; heading who knows where?

Starfire could not even enjoy the fact Beast boy actually liked on her recipes. Cyborg sniffed one of the brownies and tried a bite. He handed it to Robin who shuddered for a moment. Robin took a bite and shuddered more. Starfire hung her head in defeat and the two boys spent the next three minutes trying to convince her she was not a horrible cook.

Beast boy hovered outside the door. He placed his ear to the door and he could hear muffled chants. When his friends began to question him all he could think was: "Will Raven like her snack? I almost never see her eat, even when we go out for pizza. Then again it takes about an hour to get a pizza because Cy argues with me more about the meat. Even the sound of her chanting relaxes me. I guess I should go back and tell them why I was spacing out. I'm scared though. She doesn't even know how I feel. Should I tell her? …. What do I do? …."

He placed the tray on ground. He knocked on the door. Just before the door could slide open he bolted away in the form of a cheetah back to the living room.

"Huh who would leave warm brownies and herbal tea outside…? Well I am kind of hungry. Thank you?"

Raven returned to her bed carrying the tray. She smiled to see the tea bag's string hanging on the side and wrapped around the handle. The, gulp, green and violet brownies were leaning on top of each other on a red plate. The tea was just cool enough to drink. She floated the tray to her bed and noticed something white and yellow sticking out of her closet.

She reached for the white thing and it clucked. Raven could not help but giggle at the absurdity not to mention the irony.

"Of all the things he could have given me he gives me a giant chicken. For someone who can turn into any animal and is a vegetarian he chose a stuff chicken as a prize." Raven reached for the steaming cup of tea and took a few sips. Her finger tapped one of the green/violet baked goods and she sighed. Starfire had to be one of the most girly people she had ever met. Then again she was so different from her sister Blackfire. Despite all the weird cooking and her odd phrases, Starfire had a heart of gold.

Cyborg was another friend that Raven did not think she could live without. And the best part was they could relate to each other. Cyborg knew what it was like to have others judge because you were different. Although usually for him, it was because of his metal skin and maybe even his dark skin and that was why it was so hard for Cyborg to accept who he was. Raven on the other hand had a whole different issue.

"I mean with Cyborg he has to deal with the fact his life will never be the way it was. Robin also has certain issues, not the least of which is his need to be in control all the time… but me? I am a half-demon half-human who can sense the emotions of anyone around me, I have a scary mean temper, if I let any of my emotions run wild things blow up or melt and that's in a good case scenario."

Raven sipped on the soothing tea. Her dad was gone. That was some of the best news she ever had. She nibbled on the brownie again trying to figure out why, all of a sudden, she had this urge to examine why her friends were her friends?

"Why do I always have to make things so difficult? Is it too much trouble to accept that they are all my friends- no matter how crazy I think I am, or how much I don't deserve them, and despite the fact that I am a creepy half-human thing who has a very hard time showing how I feel? This is a good brownie. Wow someone should tell Starfire that she finally figured out a recipe that won't make the taste-tester run out of the kitchen."

She picked up a book and flipped through the pages but she could not focus on the words. The stuffed chicken sitting a corner of her closet caught her eyes. Raven walked to the closet and opened the door. She chuckled as she remembered when Beast Boy gave her that chicken. She sat on the edge of her bed. Floating the chicken in the air; she made it loop around as if it was riding on a roller coaster.

"Oh did all those loops make you thirsty? Here you go, have some herbal tea," Raven said as she dipped the chicken's beak in her tea. Giggles filled the room as Raven pretended the chicken could fly on its own. The chicken's soft belly felt good under her fingers while she rubbed it. Another memory flashed past through her mind and it was not pleasant.

Raven remembered her fear and her disappointment and her anger at that dragon Malchior for tricking her. That stupid fire-breathing legless lizard nearly destroyed her friends, her home, and her too! If I ever see that worthless snake again I will… One of Raven's lamps flew across the room. Raven gasped and stopped the lamp before it shattered. She put the lamp back on the desk and stared at her mirror.

"Beast boy you are a tofu-loving idiot. You just had to wander in my room where you knew you were not supposed to go. You messed with my head so much I actually laughed out loud next to Robin and Starfire! And you had to get on my nerves about that goon Dr. Light. Why? Why did you have to keep pushing my buttons? And then as if that was not bad enough; you had the nerve, to stay in my mind when my evil father showed up. What part of 'this is my mind and if I lose you and your video-game playing buddy are trapped here forever' did you not get?

"Yet if it wasn't for you two I would not have been able to beat him. Beast boy your jokes stink but you never give up trying to make me laugh. You tried to comfort me after… Malchior… and you said even though I was creepy you still wanted to be my friend. I knew you had to be crazy after all that. Do you know how warm those memories made me feel inside?"

Raven hugged her chicken again and thought about when she first met Beast. No one else could understand that Beast boy was trying to protect me. Then again no one knew about Adonis running around as a giant red furry growling animal either. And I actually had the courage to comfort you that time. I know what it is like to lose control. I know if Beast ever came out again, well, he'd probably come after me again or he'd take me away somewhere so I don't get hurt.

"Even when you are a big green furry animal and all you have are instincts you still try to look out for me. I would have thought you would try to eat me for dinner, because of all the times I teased you, made fun of you, never laughed at your jokes, and maybe treated you like a little kid. I'm sorry Beast Boy. I am really sorry for treating like a kid and not as my friend. Now that I think about when did you become more than a friend to me Garfield?

"Wait a minute, did I just say Garfield?! Okay I think it is time for me to stop being anti-social Raven and be not-so-creepy-always-alone Raven and talk to my friends."

Raven picked up the tray with an empty cup and a plate with no brownies on it. She turned around and smiled at the gift sitting on her bed. That goofy chicken looked like it was smiling back at her. That made Raven chuckle as she headed for the living room. With her eyes closed she expected to hear shouting from Cyborg and Robin playing that racing game, or hear Starfire humming as she looked in a magazine for new hairstyles to try, and for Beast Boy…

Come to think of it, every time they were in the same room together Beast Boy got quiet and he would come up with some excuse to leave the room. It was puzzling to no end. Raven's eyes snapped open. The air was charged with feelings bouncing off each other and all around the room. Raven could almost see the wisps of color flying around the room as they knocked over bowls, opened and closed the cabinets, turned the water in the sinks on and off, and basically jump all over the place like jumping beans.

Then again nothing actually happened at least to any of the furniture. What really made Raven open her eyes was the last comment out of Beast Boy's mouth.

"….Okay you guys want to know so badly? Here it is! I love Raven! I love Raven so much I get happy just thinking about her! Her voice makes me feel like I am floating in the ocean one minute, ready to charge into a sleeping tiger's den, or jump off the roof of our tower without a moment's notice! Her scent is so soothing I could probably pick her scent out from a crowd and if somebody tried to hurt her I would… I might just go into warp speed to help her out- even if she didn't need my help in the first place. I can't stop thinking about her all day and every day!

"That's why I have been so spacey! That's why I can't concentrate! Sometimes my feelings get so intense I know if I don't get out of the room, Raven's powers might send me into another dimension because I was being too annoying."

Raven's hands shook the tray as she listened. She was just thinking about the fact that Beast Boy had been more puzzling than annoying as of late. She could not remember the last time she wanted to shut him up for saying something silly, or sending him to another dimension for some kind of offense. In fact, during their fights with villains Raven noticed that Beast Boy seemed to go out of his way to either defend her or back her up. Was it possible Beast Boy was being protective of her? Raven put those thoughts away to listen again.

"Robin don't you dare try to deny this is how I feel. I know you and Starfire feel the exact same way about each other. Did you ever think oh fearless leader how frustrating it is for the rest of us?"

"What are you talking about Beast Boy" Robin asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you two can't go a minute without looking into each other's eyes, or giving each other lovey-dovey smiles when you think no one is looking, or anything else. It is really annoying for me because having to smell you two just makes me think about Raven even more…and in case you guys forgot I don't just have me in my head anymore. I have Beast in there too and he wants Raven too! Now do you see why I am so, so, I don't know any more! All I know is that I love Raven and I want to… Gasp!"

Before Beast Boy could say anymore he looked past Cyborg and Robin sitting at the table was Raven standing wide-eyed at him. Starfire looked at Raven and hugged him from behind.

"Oh Beast Boy I am filled with joy! Your feelings for Raven are most inspiring and I truly wish you both all the happiness in the world!" Starfire said squealing with delight.

Raven was still standing in shock by the door and she could not move. Cyborg slapped Robin on the back and pointed to Starfire. Robin stared at his friend as if Cyborg had another head on his shoulders.

Beast Boy stuttered and stammered in awe and disbelief. He never meant to blurt out how he was feeling like this! Raven seemed to be in shock. Was she even breathing? He had no idea what was going through her mind and he thought the suspense might kill him. Some form of a rescue came from an unlikely source.

"Um…you know we have that Valentine's Day Dance to chaperone tomorrow. How about we all go out and pick up new outfits to wear. It will be nice to have some clothes not related to crime fighting and I didn't really dance the last time we were at a party. Do any of you guys want to come with me? I think it will be a good idea if we go separately though, you know make it a surprise."

After Robin's little speech Beast Boy finally thawed out. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be motionless and quiet. Poor Raven had finally moved, but it was only to pull her hood over her face. No one else could see the bright red blush on her face. Inside her mind, Love and Happy were dancing with joy. Raven wanted to shout at them for being silly and acting like a school girl with a crush. But was it not fitting, to think of her feelings for Beast Boy as a crush?

With a short whimper and a shaky gasp, Raven turned to run back to the safety of her room. In her room she would be safe from the confusing and unknown territory known as "Raven and Beast Boy's Feelings". Raven ran from the common room. Beast Boy phased into a kangaroo and leaped in front of Raven.

He took the trembling tray from her hands. He smiled at the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Raven stared back opening and closing her mouth. Beast Boy put his finger on her lips- then he turned around and walked back to the kitchen. She could barely wonder why he had not changed back to a boy after he took the tray.

"Oh Raven, my friend wait," Starfire called out to Raven's retreating back. "Raven I believe some girl-time is appropriate at this time. Can we not go to the mall of shopping, and perform the braiding of hair, and find the formal cloths for the dance at tomorrow's evening?"

Raven was still trying to get Happy and Love to be quiet so she only heard bits and pieces of what Starfire just said. Robin and Cyborg walked to the kitchen. They watched Beast Boy washing the dishes and humming a tone. Did he forget that he had just confessed his feelings to all his friends including Raven not ten minutes ago?

"Umm…B.B. you okay" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Cyborg. I feel fine. In fact I feel better than I have in a long time. I mean who do we have to worry about? Trigon is gone. Slade has vanished but we all know we can handle him. The Brotherhood of Evil has been disbanded. All our friends around the world are safe and helping their towns any way they can. We don't have to worry for now."

"But Beast Boy you just confessed that you love Raven…Aren't you curious to know what she thinks?" Beast Boy chuckled at Robin's dumbfounded expression. Starfire was flying around the room buzzing with excitement and going on and on about what they should wear for the dance.

"Listen Robin, I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. Are you saying you don't trust me to look after Raven? Before you say anything about the "other guy"- Beast, in my head, stop worrying. We've come to an agreement. To be honest he was getting tired of me not saying anything, he wanted me to tell her and now I have. All that I have to do now is, be patient and wait for her answer. I just hope Beast won't give me a migraine in the meantime."

Cyborg chuckled at Robin's confused glance at Beast Boy. Robin shook his head from side to side and stared at Starfire. A wistful smile crossed his lips at the thought of her. Not even her sister could compare to her beauty and not just how awesome Starfire looked on the outside. Starfire was beautiful inside and out, she was a great friend, she was strong and he could not imagine her not in his life. Oh boy, maybe Beast Boy was right, he was in love…

"Starfire would you do me a favor" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire flew around Beast Boy's head and nodded.

"Can you not mention this conversation to- Raven tomorrow? I want to give her time to get her thoughts together. The last thing I want to do is rush her. I promise I will wear something nice tomorrow. After all this is a Valentine's Day dance; we should look good. That means Cyborg we're gonna have to find a nice suit for you, you too Robin and no arguing with us. You are wearing a tux whether you like it or not."

Meanwhile behind the locked door of Raven's room…

"Okay, Raven just calm down. It's not like Beast Boy just confessed that he loves you. He did not say that. It was a joke! It was all a joke. He does not spend hours thinking of you, uh, I mean me. Why now? Of all the times to say… that… why say it now? Well, genius if you have not noticed there are no evil lunatics running around and the best example is: Your father is gone! What better time to tell you, you stubborn girl, than after that…"

A knock on Raven's door startled her out of her mumblings. She did not want to open her door and see Beast Boy staring back at her. She did not think she could handle seeing Cyborg or Robin there either. Starfire might at least be able to distract her with her usual bubbly attitude, but what if Starfire wanted her to pick out a dress?

"What does Star even know about dresses? Or Earth fashions for that matter, she doesn't the first thing about fashion…? Then again who I am to talk? I don't know anything about fashion! Oh please let it be Robin. I can bicker with him about something serious and has nothing to do with relationships or that L word…"

Raven floated over to the door and tried to calm her wildly beating heart. Taking deep breaths did her about as much good as a wet rag would against a burning tree. Raven opened the door a crack and was relieved to see dark orange-brown hair. She looked up to see a bright but cautious smile.

"Hello Raven? I have been trying to gather my courage to ask you a very important question. May I come into your bedroom?"

"Sure Starfire," Raven said as she stepped back to let her in. Down the hallway Raven saw a flash of green and saw Beast Boy's back. He seemed to be almost arguing with Robin about something. She squeaked for a moment when it looked like Beast Boy was going to turn around. She ducked back into her room and ran to her bed.

Starfire did not say much. Starfire just walked around her room and muttered to herself about the strange objects in Raven's room. If this was a normal or less awkward visit, Raven would not have minded giving her friend a tour of the strange objects. Raven knew she was going to ask about what had just happened. She did not know that Beast Boy asked the rest of their friends to not say anything to her for a while.

"Um you wanted to ask me something Starfire?"

"Yes my good friend. Would you…perhaps enjoy…a trip to a shopping place…for the formal wear? I hear it is good hospitality to wear clothes other than what you would normally. If you understand what I am trying to say?"

"You mean do I know anywhere to get clothes for a nice evening out? Yeah I know somewhere but it is kind of out of the way. It's not in the main shopping district. The prices are good and the clothes look…very…nice. But I think we should go now. We'll leave a note and go out the window. I have some money saved up. …So can we go now?"

Starfire's smile got brighter if that was possible and she nodded her head quickly. Raven just breathed a sigh of relief. They flew out the window with only a quick glance back at their home. Raven and Starfire chatted while flying. Starfire asked how Raven had heard of this out of the way shopping area. Raven told her she found it by accident. She had been looking for a certain spell book and she ended up in a formal wear store tucked in a corner.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the girls got there. Starfire jumped up and down with glee. Raven hid her face with her hood. She had never felt so embarrassed. Raven kept waiting for a car to flip over or a mailbox to melt because she was so nervous. Starfire had to kind of drag Raven inside.

A young couple was in charge of the shop. They were friendly with Korean accents. Starfire did most of the talking and she did a good job of explaining why they needed the dresses. The couple was excited to help the heroes of Jump City. They said they would be happy and consider it an honor to not only give them the girls their dresses for free, but they would even give the boys their tuxes for no charge.

Starfire admitted that she liked the style of dress she had worn when Kitten forced Robin to go the prom with her. She did not want to wear the same dress, because it would remind her of Kitten instead of dancing with Robin.

Raven muttered about not liking clothes that she could not fight in or better yet, clothes that made her feel like…dare she say it… a princess? Starfire was more of the princess than she could ever be. Why would Beast Boy claim she was beautiful if he did not mean it? With a loud gasp and a shudder; that caused her to knock over several dresses off of hangers, Raven realized that Beast Boy was serious! He did really love her!

But how did she feel about Beast Boy? Raven did not really pay attention to what she was picking up with her powers. Love and Happy were so busy squealing with delight, while Timid kept asking her if Raven was sure about what she felt, and Brave was asking when she was going to kiss him… Where was Smart when she needed her? Oh right, Smart was debating with Desire over the best way to tell Beast Boy how she felt. So great the smartest emotion she had was swept up in this confession business. It was up to Raven to make a decision.

Before Raven could voice her own opinion and get all her emotions on one page Starfire ran over.

"Oh, Raven; look at that black and blue dress! You must wear it tomorrow!"

"What are you talking about…? You mean this one" Raven asked holding up a simple black dress with light blue curving vines swirling around the front and back of the dress. The part that really made Starfire squeak with happiness was right over where Raven's heart was a large blue petal rose but with black leaves that also curved just over her chest.

It was the most beautiful dress Raven had ever seen. The girl shop keeper exclaimed how beautiful the dress was and how it was perfect for Raven. The boy shop keeper said if Beast Boy did not notice her in that dress he must be blind. Raven held the dress up in a nearby mirror and her finger tapped another dress to her right.

This dress had a lower back but it was just as beautiful as Raven's dress. This dress was slim and curvy. It had falling flower petals near the bottom of the dress and around the back. The petals rested on a light pink background and it really brought out the green in Starfire's eyes. Raven gasped holding the second dress with a trembling hand.

Both shop keepers could not stop saying how beautiful the dresses were and how gorgeous they would look in them, and how they would do their absolute best to make sure the boys matched them well. Starfire skipped to the dressing rooms but Raven stopped her.

"You know Star I think it will feel even better if we wait until the dance tomorrow night. I am pretty sure the dresses will fit. I mean we are not that big and we're both kind of slim and you have more curves than I do. The dresses will fit. Now about that question you wanted to ask me?"

Starfire giggled for a long time before she turned to her best friend and took the violet dress from her.

"How do you feel about Beast Boy?"

Raven did not answer her until after they left the shop with warm wishes and promises to come back soon. They sat on the rocks outside of their home staring at the blue-black water. The setting sun made the water shines with sparkles of light before Raven answered.

"Starfire… I think… I love Beast Boy."


End file.
